pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Green (Adventures)
Green, known as Blue in Japan, is one of the many female protagonists from the Pokémon Adventures manga from Japan. Skill Green's Special Skill, as noted by Professor Oak, is Pokémon Evolution, and she is the only Pokedex holder to have had all her Pokémon evolve. Plot Red, Blue and Green Chapter Green met up with Red before he entered the Cerulean Gym, acting like a normal citizen in need of help. Although, she was just messing with him. She made a fake sign to say that the gym is closed. So Green asked Red to help her with something, to find the legendary pokemon Mew. In this case, they weren't the only ones trying to find Mew. An 'evil' organization called Team Rocket sets out to capture this phantom pokemon. For getting in their way, Team Rocket tried to kill Green but Red protected her in which case, made her very grateful of him. Both fought back and defeated Team Rocket together. Later on, they had to seperate their ways. Both met up once again in the Pokemon Legue Tournament. Red knowing that her Blasty was actually the stolen pokemon from Proffesor Oak's lab. Yellow Chapter In the Yellow chapter we find out that Green was the one who gave Yellow the mission of finding Red. Worried about the boy, she sets out with Yellow. To search for the missing champion, Red of Pallet Town. Green hopes to find him and that she'll be able to see him once again. In the end, she does, hugging him tightly and crying. Of course Red hugged her back. Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter Green, along with Red, Blue and Yellow all have a short appearance as minor characters in the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc, helping the Johto Pokedexholders fight against the Mask of Ice. FireRed and LeafGreen Chapter Green and the Kanto pokedexholders also have a reappearance in the FireRed/LeafGreen arc, with all of them being older and having more serious adventures. Red saved her in the SS Anne and she went out training with him and Blue under Kimberly, to learn the Ultimate Skills. The story ends with the Kanto Dex Holder and Silver, who were hit with a strange light and was turned into stone. With an already unconcious Yellow in Red's arms. Emerald Chapter Green also appears in the Emerald arc as one of the frozen pokedexholders the others must revive, and helps to fight against the final boss at the end of the arc. Later, they are surprised when Red said that why won't they hold a match and each and every Pokédex Holder will join, it is known that Emerald won it. On Hand In Storage Traded Released Personality She is shown as very flirtatious and mischevious in her debut arc. She likes to trick people, stole her original starter from Professor Oak, and even sold faulty items for a short period of time in the Red/Green/Blue arc. Green is also known to nickname her Pokémon, using -chan in Japan and -y in America for a cute and affectionate effect on her Pokémon's names. It is later revealed she was kidnapped as a young girl and used by the Mask of Ice as one of the Masked Children, who used her and the other children to do his evil bidding, which resulted in her troublemaker personality. She escaped from the Mask of Ice with Silver, who she considers her brother. She has a phobia of birds due to being kidnapped by a Ho-oh from the Mask of Ice when she was a young girl. In the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc though she overcomes her fear at long last by catching Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos and using them against the fellow masked children Will and Karen. In the FireRed/LeafGreen arc, she is shown as an older teenager (16) and in the FireRed/LeafGreen female clothes. She also had grown greatly between the time of the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc and FireRed/LeafGreen, for being more serious and focused and seeming to less use her trouble making ways. Game Appearances Green is based off of the original concept art for a female playable character (Leaf) for the original Pokémon Games Red, Green, and Blue. The manga Kusaka said he based her design off of her and used pieces from the Lass sprite to make her design. The female protagonist from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen was based off of this same concept art as well as pays homage to Green from the manga as well. The manga later reflected this change by changing Green to the female character from FireRed and LeafGreen's outfit in the FireRed/LeafGreen arc. Gallery Pokemon Green!.png|Green Green!!!!.png DSCN0215.jpg GreenBlue.png Pokedex holders freed.PNG|Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow being freed from their stone state. (colored) Green!.png MangaControversy.png Trivia *She is known as Blue in Japan, due to the male rival being known as Green in Japan. America changed her name to Green since Green version was never brought here, resulting in Blue being known as Green here in America. Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists